German Armed Forces (Bundeswehr)
Real Life Details The Bundeswehr for "Federal Defence"; is the unified armed forces of the Federal Republic of Germany and their civil administration and procurement authorities. The States of Germany are not allowed to maintain armed forces of their own, since the German Constitution states that matters of defense fall into the sole responsibility of the federal government The Bundeswehr is divided into a military part (armed forces or Streitkräfte) and a civil part with the armed forces administration (Wehrverwaltung). The military part of the federal defense force consists of the Heer (Army), Marine (Navy), Luftwaffe (Air Force), Streitkräftebasis (Joint Support Service), and the Zentraler Sanitätsdienst (Central Medical Services) branches. Flag of Germany.svg.png The Bundeswehr is among the world's most technologically advanced and best-supplied militaries, as befits Germany's overall economic prosperity and significant military industry. However, with military spending amounting only to 1.3% of the GDP (2011), it is also amongst the lowest military budgets in the world in terms of share of GDP. As of March 2013, the Bundeswehr has a strength of 188,921 active troops, making it the 28th largest military force in the world and the fourth largest in the European Union. Yes alot of embarrass of the failure of what they had, lost a lot of war before the 20th and 21st century, World War 1, German civil war and World War 2. Germany tried to compete with the US, the British ,the Russains. Germany can't compete these nations as they did before as they did,the one of the worlds strongest armies is Russia (Best lethal environment technology), Britain (Professional trained soldiers, best key-stage regiments (marines, paras & special forces) and best armored infantry, Navy and Air Force) , China (Largest army in the world) and America (America for technology). In Game Details The German Armed Forces or Bundeswehr, is a BLUFOR faction in Project Reality but sometimes OPFOR. Equipment Knife Standard military knife Fists Fists are a born natural *Small Arms **P8 Heckler and Koch handgun. **MP7A1 PDW produced by Heckler and Koch, meant to combat the P90. **G3A3 Battle rifle used by the German forces and many nations militaries in the Middle East. **G36 German assault rifle meant to replace the G3A3, produced by Heckler and Koch. **G3SG/1 German designated marksman variant of the G3 used during the Cold War. **G22 German designation for the british AWP sniper rifle. **M870 American pump-action shotgun. **MG3 Modern variation of the MG42 produced by Rheinmetall and using the 7.62x51mm NATO round. *Grenades & Launchers **M18 Smoke. Smoke grenade **M83 Smoke. American smoke grenade **AN/M14 Incendiary. Incendiary **DM51 Fragmentation. German fragmentation grenade **AG36. Heckler and Koch G36 grenade launcher *Man Portable Anti-Vehicle Weapons **Panzerfaust 3. German anti tank launcher **FIM-92A Stinger. American heat seeking launcher *Emplacements **BGM-71 TOW **FIM-92A Emplacement **M2HB HMG *Mines **M15 Anti-Tank Mine. Anti tank mine **M18A1 Claymore. American directional anti-personnel mine Vehicles *Ground Vehicles **G- Wagon. German civilian car into a military car **Puma. German military vehicle **Leopard 2A6. German main battle tank **MAN KAT1 *Helicopters **UH-1D Huey. American 1960s heli **Eurocopter Tiger. German European chopper *Jets **Eurofighter Typhoon. British super fighter jet **Tornado German attack jet Operation Maps *AAS **Silent Eagle (Russian forces vs German forces) ** Wanda Shan (PLA of China vs German forces) ** Ulyanovsk (German forces vs Russian forces) *Insurgency **Lashkar Valley (German forces vs Taliban) Category:Factions